


Just A Roommate...?

by crgb1234



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Eventual Smut, Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Roommates, Self-Esteem Issues, SmuttySmutSmut, Tags Are Hard, annoyingly adorable chanbaek, what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crgb1234/pseuds/crgb1234
Summary: Kyungsoo was sure he's JUST a roommate.But that was exactly the problem.





	1. Just a roommate... right?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story was a dream I literally had 3 years ago, and it has never left me. So I've finally decided to write it down.

"Hello I am Kim Jongin. Please take good care of me."

Later on those words would suddenly mean so much more.

Kyungsoo wasn't one to talk or gossip a lot. He preferred to keep to himself. He was aware he wasn't the most talented trainee there, but he had no problem with confidence because he knew that his talent and skills were still of value and he felt proud to have been selected to SM Entertainment.

But he couldn't walk through any part of the SM building without hearing many others talking about Jongin. Kim Jongin and his beautiful dancing skills and his beautiful face and his beautiful skin and his beautiful long legs and his beautiful muscles and his beautiful smile.

_Jongin, Jongin, Jongin... . Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful... ._

Even after ignoring all the talk, Kyungsoo couldn't help being immediately impressed when he first saw the tall tanned dancer.

Kyungsoo also couldn't help feeling unsettled. He wore glasses for astigmatism. He didn't have sun-kissed skin. He felt pale and pudgy and short. He wasn't all that short by Korean standards, but he was definitely shorter than most of all the other trainees that had been selected along side him to start a new group. They chose this strange name, EXO. Management thought it was clever to say they were from another planet and that they had supernatural powers. Kyungsoo wished he had the power to become invisible. He did a pretty good imitation of it, staying quiet and doing his best to not bring too much attention to himself other than what he was instructed to do by trainers, vocal coaches, and choreographers. Those last ones, that was proving to be a real challenge.

Kyungsoo had rhythm and pretty quick feet, but dancing didn't come naturally to him. And it was more than obvious during group classes that the rest of the room was constantly trying to keep up with Jongin, or Kai as the management had named his performing alter ego. Jongin was beautiful, but Kai was almost effortlessly perfect. And Kyungsoo was in awe of him no matter what name he responded to.

It was even more unsettling for Kyungsoo a week later when the new group members were assigned rooms in the EXO dorm and he walked in to find the tall tanned dancer placing freshly washed linens on the one bed in the room. A quick shy conversation confirmed they were roommates, and that there was only the one queen-sized bed for them to share. Jongin had the decency to look sheepish and blush a little as he said the same words that would haunt Kyungsoo's mind over the next weeks.

"Please take good care of me."

_Really?_

Kyungsoo was the one with the bad eyesight and the difficulty mastering dance steps. _How much taking care did this beautiful guy need??_

The first night sleeping in their shared room, Kyungsoo had offered to sleep on the floor, but Jongin would hear none of it. The tall dancer quickly argued several points. He insisted it was a plenty big enough bed that two could sleep with pillows between them acting as a bolster barrier. There was plenty of room. He would hurt his back if he slept on the floor. And he would probably get sick because the floor was colder. Jongin insisted he would never forgive himself if he was to blame for one of the group's main vocalists getting sick. Kyungsoo had to relent, even if it was just to make the taller shut up so they could go to bed and get some sleep. They placed three pillows down the center of the bed along with the two for each of them to use at the head, and after a quick "Goodnight" from Jongin and a small smile in response from Kyungsoo, both had turned their backs to each other and the bedside light was switched off to allow them to sleep. Kyungsoo wasn't sure how long he laid there in the darkness, waiting for sleep to come, but his dancer roommate didn't seem to be sleeping either -- unless he actually was asleep and he naturally slept with short uneven breaths. Kyungsoo didn't know, but he laid still and slowly counted sheep to take his mind off his swirling thoughts and eventually bored himself to sleep.

The next morning Kyungsoo had woken to find tanned long legs intertwined with his own and two of the center pillows were slung in the floor. Although there was still one pillow between them, it was woefully squished as a long tanned arm was pulling Kyungsoo inwards towards the middle of the bed. The tanned arm was attached to a shirtless Jongin who seemed very happily asleep.

_OHSHIT._

After mentally panicking for a second, Kyungsoo managed to ease out from under the arm and away from the legs, and then made a quick getaway to the bathroom without waking his roommate. It was only after finishing his morning routine and then just standing under the water in the shower doing nothing for 5 minutes that his heartbeat finally began returning to normal. He would have stood there contemplating the whole situation much longer, but his stomach growling along with the sounds of someone coming into the bathroom changed his mind.

Kyungsoo turned off the water and reached out behind the shower curtain for his towel. Not finding it on the rack, he peeked his head out to see if the towel had fallen. He quickly spotted the towel being held by his beautiful roommate who, for someone that had just woken up, was suspiciously alert and smirking as he stood there in just his sleeping shorts and nothing else, holding out the towel to Kyungsoo. The smaller snatched the towel from Jongin's outstretched hand and pulled the curtain back shut as he began to dry himself off.

Jongin immediately protested. "No fair...! I was gonna offer to jump in with you-"

"NO- Um..no. I-I don't think so..."

"Oh I thought- sorry. I must have read you wrong. I mean- I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

Kyungsoo froze as he stood behind the shower curtain. Was it obvious? He had never dated anyone. Although he had thought that one girl his freshman year in high school was cute, she didn't turn him on. There was a really hot upperclassman his junior year that he heard turned down a bunch of advances because "he was waiting for the right guy" but Kyungsoo never felt good enough. And the drunk guy that had kissed him the beginning of his senior year wasn't a total turn off either, so Kyungsoo was pretty confident he was gay. The memories and thoughts he used as fap material confirmed it long before graduation ever came around.

Still... _A tanned beautiful half-dressed guy also in the bathroom? Just the two of them? Alone?!_ This was a whole new dilemma.

"Kyungsoo-shii?"

Kyungsoo snapped out of his reverie and quickly tightened the towel around his waist and then pulled the shower curtain back. "No you didn't make me uncomfortable. I'm just hungry and want to hurry up for breakfast." He stumbled over the tub edge and scurried out the door, not noticing the dazed look on Jongin's face.

The tanned dancer stood blinking at the spot his shorter roommate had just left, and then squinted his eyes, shaking his head. "Damn."

* * *

After only a few days Kyungsoo had learned several things about his roommate. He learned that Jongin was slightly messy but only a little because he would seem to be embarrassed if his side of the room stayed unkept for more than a day. He learned that Jongin was usually sort of quiet but could be childlike and playful if he was around certain people that he felt comfortable with. He learned that Jongin loved dogs almost more than humans, but he loved teddy bears even more than that. He learned that Jongin did NOT sleep with short uneven breaths, although he seemed to make a habit of doing this whenever they were settling down for the night. And he learned that Jongin was big on skinship. Even with him.

Normally Kyungsoo hated skinship but he found himself not minding it all that much when the tall dancer would come into the kitchen when Kyungsoo was cooking and drape himself over the shorter's frame, moaning about how hungry he was and how good the food smelled. All of the new members had found common ground in agreeing that Kyungsoo was by far the best cook there, and since he actually enjoyed making a wide variety of foods it was easily decided he would be their in-house chef. This led to the almost daily situation of Kyungsoo cooking and the others taking turns hanging around checking to see what was being fixed and being chased out of the kitchen with instructions to wait until the food was ready. Everyone except Jongin. It was only after the fourth morning in a row of this and someone complained about "preferential treatment" that Kyungsoo nudged his roommate half off his shoulders and told him to go wait with the others. Jongin began to give a fake pout, but Kyungsoo just shushed him with a soft smile and "Nini... "

Jongin looked startled and then immediately pleased. "Nini?"

"I'm sorry! I know I should've talked to you about a nickname so if you don't like it-"

"No it's fine!" Jongin smiled cutely. "I'll go wait, but only if you promise to call me that from now on."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind - I actually love it. Nobody's given me a nickname since my mother stopped calling me her little bear when I was in elementary school."

Well that explained the bear obsession.

Soon after that Jongin had taken to calling his roommate "Soo". The other boys had quickly learned of the nickname but a particularly sharp look from Kyungsoo when Chanyeol had tried using it had convinced the rest of them the abbreviation of his name was a right held exclusively for "Nini". Any raised eyebrows by the members over the matter were not brought up in general conversation and life went on.

* * *

About two weeks into their sleeping arrangement Kyungsoo realized Jongin had stopped putting all three pillows down the middle of the bed. Even when they were dead tired from the day's training activities, Jongin would take his time to make a show of fluffing three pillows and place one on either side of the head of the bed, and then place the third down with a plop long-ways between the two. This was always followed by a "There we go!" and Jongin flopping his long tanned body down on his side of the bed with a satisfied sigh.

Kyungsoo had no trouble adjusting to having a fluffy pillow every night. As a matter of fact, on the first night Jongin wasn't there to perform his usual bedtime routine, Kyungsoo had to fluff his pillow vigorously himself before he felt relaxed and comfortable enough to sleep. Despite being tired that night, he still found it difficult to fall asleep, and it wasn't until he had been tossing and turning for almost 10 minutes that he figured out he was missing the sounds of uneven breathing coming from the other side of the bed. The next morning, however, he once again found himself pinned down in a familiar fashion by a long tanned arm, and the thought that this might have been a deliberate action by his roommate didn't occur to him until Kyungsoo was under the water in his morning shower again.

The uneven schedules of training mixed with these strange new acts of normalcy and Kyungsoo realized he not only didn't mind, but had actually come to rely on the comfort he received from them. Through the little gestures and routines "Nini" and "Soo" were becoming closer by the day, and Kyungsoo found himself thinking more and more about his roommate as they went thru their training activities.

However, about 4 weeks after they first met, Kyungsoo had a new dilemma.

He had allowed himself to relax and be more casual with Jongin than he had ever been with anyone in his life. They interacted with all the members equally but they both recognized that the bond they shared was special. This bond was reassuring and unnerving to Kyungsoo all at the same time. In the evenings and during down times they talked quietly together in short spurts of conversation, but often didn't talk at all, simply enjoying being in the same room together. While it was nice to share a look and know what the other was thinking a lot of times throughout the day, it also happened that Kyungsoo found Jongin's looks at other times were hard to understand. Jongin always seemed to be looking amazed when he heard Kyungsoo singing, but so did a lot of other people, so the vocalist didn't feel any more self conscious than normal if his roommate seemed to have stars in his eyes. There were times he would catch Jongin watching him in the mirror during dance practice with a slightly dazed expression, and other times he would be smiling as soon as their eyes met across a room. Occasionally there were solid, almost heated stares coming from the dancer, and one time Kyungsoo even saw his roommate with what looked like pure anger in his eyes. That one scared him a little, so Kyungsoo turned back to Chanyeol and asked if they could finish their conversation in a different room. As they walked out together Kyungsoo didn't noticed the hatred in his roommate's eyes turned to hurt and longing.

On top of all this, Kyungsoo had come to the realization that he was, quite honestly, attracted to his roommate. How could he not be. Jongin was indeed beautiful. Not just on the outside, but inside as well. His gentle personality and fun sense of humor was such a turn on, and all that added to the god-like body and facial features and smile... Damn that smile. That smile was a huge weakness for Kyungsoo, and it was even more endearing when it started off shy and turned into wide beaming while showing all his beautiful shining teeth.

Sometimes Kyungsoo swore Jongin was showing off the way he seemed to take his time putting on a shirt in the mornings. Or when he would take his sweaty shirt off and wipe his arms with it at the end of every single dance practice. He already was glistening from his sweat but then he had to do something like that?

_Damn._

No matter what the tall dancer was doing or was wearing, Kyungsoo found his own pants became just a little too tight in all the wrong places more often than he ever cared to admit. And this was a problem.

What if Jongin found out about Kyungsoo being attracted to him and was disgusted? What if the other members found out? Even worse, what if they all thought he was a creep because of how much he thought about their lead dancer and they wanted to kick him out of the group? He had to keep it to himself and try to make the feelings go away. It would be for the best if he just acted normal and concentrated on work, and not let anyone think that he was a weirdo.

Of course Kyungsoo knew he wasn't necessarily alone, since he had noticed there were others like him among the members. He wasn't totally sure, but Luhan was overly soft and beautiful, and he made a big deal of making sure people said he was "manly", so those red flags made Kyungsoo giggle a bit. Baekhyun definitely leaned that way, but he had made his preferences known pretty early on, and he was sodamnconfident in his sexuality that he came off as smooth even when he was flirting his ass off. Kyungsoo was almost jealous, but he also knew that Baekhyun's favorite choice of partner was also very protective of the hyper puppy and would do everything he could to never let anyone hurt him. ChanBaek was definitely real, even if management was in denial.

But otherwise, Kyungsoo was cautious. His hook-ups in the past had only been quickies and he didn't actually go around looking for partners so he didn't want to assume anything. He wasn't sure if some of the other members were bisexual or asexual or what they were, but Jongin definitely had too many ladies interested for him to not be straight. He was an Adonis for heaven's sake!

Kyungsoo had seen that gorgeous sculpted body still dripping from the shower countless times. The tanned dancer had a habit of not drying his hair very well and coming back from the shower with the towel wrapped low across his hips, the water from his hair dripping on his torso and rolling down the peaks and valleys of his muscles. It took every bit of self-control Kyungsoo had to not run across the room and lick the droplets off the tanned moist artwork. He would sit there with his hands clenched tightly under his blanket or in whatever material he could find and still appear casual, while Jongin would slip on a pair of underwear and pants or shorts under his towel, and then take the towel off to run it over his head a bit before finally, FINALLY putting on a shirt. There was no way the tanned beautiful man would ever be interested in a pudgy pasty penguin like Kyungsoo, even if the degrading terms Kyungsoo called himself were kinda cute.

* * *

It had been three months of agony.

Almost 14 weeks since Kyungsoo had come to the realization that he was hopelessly in a one-sided situation . Ridiculously one-sided.

At the point he had first realized this one very early morning, Kyungsoo dealt with the immediate panic by climbing carefully out of bed and going quietly to the front door and putting on his shoes, a hat, coat, and facemask. He quickly let himself out and walked the short distance to the 24 hour coffee shop two blocks over from the dorms.

After getting a black coffee and finding the small booth towards the back of the coffee shop was vacant, he had sat himself down and had a short but firm talk with himself about the whole situation. He had promised himself he wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his career or anyone else's, and Kyungsoo was nothing if not a man of his word. He would let the crush run it's course but he wouldn't act on it. It was only a crush. That's all. He would not burden anyone with his problems. Life would go on. He headed back to the dorm to cook everyone breakfast and pushed his dilemma to the back of his mind.

The problem was that his roommate seemed determined to not allow him to get over this crush. The amount of time it took for Jongin to finally put a shirt on after getting back from his shower each time seemed to be getting longer and longer, to the point where Jongin actually didn't put a shirt on at all if it was night time. And if he had a shirt on when they were getting ready for bed, he actually started taking the shirt off before laying down. He also seemed to be practicing his smirk more. There was no other reason Kyungsoo could think of that the tall tanned dancer would be smirking at him whenever Kyungsoo would look up at his face after noticing Jongin taking his shirt off. Whatever the reason for the smirk, it certainly wasn't good for Kyungsoo's heart. Nor was it helping him get over his crush.

* * *

And yet it kept on, even 3 months later. All the members were in various levels of excitement as they got ready for a day off. Having a free day was a true luxury with all the busy training schedules they had been going through. Their debut was coming up fast, so this one day was a gift. Several of the members had already headed out to various activities, and especially after all of the "Beagle Line" (Baekhyun, Jongdae, and Chanyeol) had left the dorm was getting quieter by the minute.

Kyungsoo had plans to enjoy a leisurely morning in the dorm. He wanted to start by cooking himself breakfast for one while listening to music of his choice, enjoy the food at a non-hurried pace, then shower and slowly get ready with casual clothes before going out for a light lunch at one of the local "idol friendly" restaurants, and then a trip by cab to the Han River to enjoy a leisurely hour or so. He would be back to the dorm in plenty of time to cook dinner for himself and whoever else might already be back, and then watch a movie on his laptop computer in his room. He had even bought new headphones to make sure he wouldn't be bothering anyone when he turned up the volume.

He knew his roommate had been gone from their room for a while, and the dorm was pretty quiet by the time Kyungsoo had finished his breakfast and then cleaned up his dishes, so he assumed he was alone. He didn't see anyone as he headed back down the hallway towards his room, but passing the bathroom he heard the shower running, so obviously someone hadn't left yet. Kyungsoo shrugged to himself, uncaring, and then headed into his room and to his closet to pull out clothing for the day. Once the bathroom was available he would take his turn in the shower. He wasn't in a hurry, so it was alright to wait. No big deal. Maybe a surprise call home would be nice and also pass the time...

The doorknob to his bedroom suddenly turned and Kyungsoo glanced over his shoulder to see who had decided to come into the room. To his surprise, Jongin walked in slowly with the customary towel slug low around his hips, wet hair, and glistening water droplets clinging to his chocolate abs and shoulders. Kyungsoo whimpered inwardly and made himself turn back around to face his closet. He swallowed carefully and then acknowledged his roommate. "I thought you had left a-already?" The comment ended up coming out as a question because of the air leaving his lungs quickly. Instead of going over to the bed, Jongin had come over behind him, standing close enough that his breath brushed the small hairs on the back of Kyungsoo's neck.

Jongin hummed. "Yeah. Change in plans..." he said huskily.

Kyungsoo froze, his hand gripping a shirt hanging in his closet, but Jongin's arm reached over his and pulled his hand away from the material. "Soo..." Jongin sounded almost pained.

"Nini?"

"Turn around." Jongin's hand grasped Kyungsoo's wrist thru the sleeve of his pajama top.

Kyungsoo gulped. "W-why?"

"Turn around. Please."

Kyungsoo couldn't help his slight whimper at hearing his roommate's plea. He mentally braced himself and then slowly turned around. Jongin stood there in all his tanned glory, staring at him and still gently holding Kyungsoo's wrist.

"w-what..." Kyungsoo whispered.

Jongin shuddered at this and dropped his head for a second. He seemed to be battling himself over something but then suddenly lifted his head, confidence and sex appeal on full display.

"I know you look."

Kyungsoo felt flustered and confused. "Huh?"

"You look. At me. I know." The smirk was back.

_Dammit._ "...What are you talking about?" Kyungsoo felt frustrated. And the weak feeling in his knees was coming back stronger than ever and he needed to sit down. _What the hell is wrong with me._

Kyungsoo moved to try to go towards the bed, but Jongin's grip on his wrist tightened. "Soo- no. Don't."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened as he looked down to his wrist. "I- I need... to sit down."

Jongin moved swiftly to the edge of the bed and sat down instead, pulling Kyungsoo with his weak legs and knees almost giving out as he stumbled over to stand between the beautiful dancer's tanned legs. Jongin looked up to meet the vocalist's large expressive eyes and smiled. "I don't mind you looking. Actually, I like it."

Kyungsoo was starting to panic inwardly. _I haven't controlled myself like I thought I could. It's been too hard. This crush. It's not just hard. It's been impossible. He will find out. Jongin would hate it if he found out what weird and perverted thoughts crept thru my mind almost every day. He would. There's no getting away from it. He-_

"Soo." Jongin grabbed Kyungsoo's other wrist and brought both now visibly shaking hands up to his lips briefly. "Breathe. For me, please. Breathe."

Kyungsoo caught his breath and looked Jongin in the eyes. He exhaled shakily. Jongin smiled again. "I need you to breathe. And I want you to talk to me."

"I- I do talk to you Nini." The nickname soothed Kyungsoo a little as he said it. He loosened the hold on one of his wrists as he shifted around and sat down on the bed next to his tanned roommate. The towel was still the only thing on the dancer's body, and the rough texture caught slightly on Kyungsoo's pajama pants as their thighs brushed. Both roommates sat looking down at the point of the material catching just below their hands. Jongin chuckled and moved his hand off Kyungsoo's wrist to run his fingers over the vocalist's open palm and fingers. Kyungsoo once again held his breath as the dancer spoke. "I know you do. But not honestly."

"I'm- I'm honest.."

"No, you're not. You don't think I see it but I do."

Kyungsoo felt light headed. "What do you mean?" he breathed out with a gasp. The constant soft brushing of his roommate's fingers over his hand was becoming overwhelming but he couldn't bring himself to pull his own hand away.

"I need to know what you're actually thinking." Jongin seemed to realize how he was affecting his now slightly shaking roommate, and he stopped moving his hand. He turned and reached up with the same hand to cup Kyungsoo's cheek. "I want to know if you're actually thinking what I think you are."

Kyungsoo took a breath to calm himself and then slowly looked up to meet Jongin's eyes. "I don't think you want to know all that." he whispered.

"Oh, but I do." Jongin stared back at Kyungsoo's wide eyes, his expression soft yet unwavering. "Tell me..?"

"...why..?"

"Because I see how you look at me Soo. I know I'm not imagining it."

"..I-" Kyungsoo felt like fainting. His beautiful roommate was looking straight at him and had started leaning in, making him lean back to keep a little distance between them. The dancer continued to lean until Kyungsoo's back hit the soft bed. Jongin took the vocalist's glasses off and tossed them up towards the pillows and then quickly put a hand on either side of his roommate's head to brace himself as he leaned over the now inwardly panicking vocalist.

Jongin had begun to smirk again. He leaned down a little closer. "You look at me. You think I don't notice how you stare, but I do. I see you."

"..wha..." Kyungsoo was unable to form any sensible words. He laid blinking, breathless under his beautiful roommate.

"I bet you thought about me. What you want to do to me. How you want to feel me." The dancer began to breathe heavier. "I always wanted you to come over and help me towel off. After rehearsals. After dance practice. After my showers. I stayed as wet as long as I could just to see if you would. I wanted you to. I want you to touch me. I want it so bad. Why won't you touch me, Soo? Why?"

Kyungsoo blinked again and then felt a wave of courage. He shakily reached his hand up to slowly graze the dancer's beautifully sculpted abs and stomach. Jongin closed his eye and shuddered. Something inside Kyungsoo snapped. He grabbed Jongin by the torso and pushed hard, swinging himself up and over the tanned dancer who was now laying on his back, blinking up at Kyungsoo in surprise as the vocalist now straddled his legs.

Kyungsoo leaned over his roommate. "You want me to touch you." It wasn't a question, but confirmation. Jongin nodded and squeaked out a soft "Please..."

"I don't think you know what you're asking for." Kyungsoo couldn't help himself. _I've been holding this in for too long. I have to tell him. I have to do this._

Jongin just stared. He held his breath as Kyungsoo leaned closer to his face. "You think you know what I've been thinking...?"

Jongin gulped but didn't say anything, continuing to stare as tho mesmerized by the suddenly brazen vocalist.

"You have no idea..." Kyungsoo couldn't help the smirk that came over his own face.

"Tell me...:" the tanned dancer breathed out in a whisper.

"You really want to know?"

Jongin nodded vigorously.

Kyungsoo took a deep breath and steeled himself. "You really want to know what I thought about.." he started dragging his fingers slowly over the dancer's toned mid-section. "..when every single time, all I could see were those wet muscles of yours.. glistening.. and aching... I just knew how good they would taste as I licked all the moisture off every muscle, every dip... and how I would run my fingers over every single inch of you to make sure you were completely dried off... and how good your skin would feel under my fingertips as I ran them over your neck... and over your shoulders... and down your back... and around your stomach...and down your hips... and to your thighs... and around your calves... and then slowly... so slowly... back.. up to.. your gorgeous.. toned ass... and even more slowly.. around.. to... the.. front.. of.. you."

By this time Jongin was a panting, squirming mess under his roommate and he seemed to struggle as he gasped out "Oh God Soo! Take me!"

Kyungsoo chuckled. "You think it's that easy? Oh Nini.." he clicked his tongue.

Jongin whimpered. "This is torture...!"

"Oh but you've been torturing me for 4 months now... haven't you."

Jongin wiggled impatiently and started to bring his hand up to Kyungsoo's side, but the vocalist caught his wrist and smirked. Jongin whimpered again. "Soo Please!"

"Patience my little bear..." The change in nickname visibly affected the tanned dancer and he seemed to melt into the blanket a little. "Am I your little bear now, Soo?" he asked cautiously with a small smile.

_Is he asking to be mine? Does he mean it?_ "Do you want to be?"

"Please, yes. I-I want to be your little bear. Please Soo. Make me yours." The dancer's eagerness caught Kyungsoo off guard as he stilled for a moment.

"U-unless...you don't want to...?" Jongin's insecurities suddenly showed loud and clear.

Kyungsoo met his eyes and quickly made a decision. ** _This IS happening._**

"NiniBear, I want you."

Jongin's smile was instant and blinding. "Lube is in the top drawer of my side table."

Kyungsoo flushed but smiled back at his tanned roommate and then shuffled over to pull out the drawer. He put his glasses on the top of the side table and then reached into the drawer. Jongin laid patiently in the same spot, his eyes dancing in anticipation.

Kyungsoo found what he was looking for but the half-empty bottle made him pause, and he picked it up pointedly, raising an eyebrow in barely concealed mirth at his now equally flushed roommate. "I- I haven't used that with anyone. I only use it on myself." Jongin explained hastily. The vocalist stayed silent but kept a half-amused smirk as he moved back over between the legs of the tanned dancer lying on the bed. "Really Soo. I promise."

Kyungsoo popped the lid open and poured a generous amount onto his fingers, and then closed it back again with a snap before tossing the bottle to the side. "And what do you think about as you use it, little bear?" he asked as he propped one of Jongin's legs up a bit on the bed and inched himself forward.

Jongin smiled shyly. "I always think of you. I like to imagine your fingers are the ones touching me, s- stretching me... Oh S-Soo~..!" The dancer's voice raised to a higher pitch and became breathy as the index finger of the vocalist slowly brushed around the opening of the dancer's puckered hole. Kyungsoo leaned over his roommate using his other hand for balance, and smiled affectionately. Jongin had his eyes squeezed shut and was holding his breath. "Hey. NiniBear look at me." Kyungsoo said softly. Jongin's eyes immediately snapped opened and he smiled softly back at the vocalist. "I'm looking. It's ok, please don't stop..."

Kyungsoo leaned the rest of the way down, pushing Jongin's knee up towards his chest. The vocalist brought his plush lips to Jongin's soft mouth. As Jongin sighed into their first kiss, Kyungsoo pushed his finger into the rosy bud, past the ring of muscle. Jongin whimpered and stilled briefly, but then visibly relaxed a bit and brought his arms up to circle Kyungsoo's neck, crossing his hands. The vocalist smiled into the kiss and deepened it as he also deepened his finger into the warm hole. Jongin reacted with an appreciative hum and began moving his mouth, getting more into the kiss as his body relaxed more around the unfamiliar intrusion. Kyungsoo waited a few extra minutes, enjoying their lip-lock, and then slowly started moving his finger in and out of the warm hole. Jongin broke the kiss with a gasp, and Kyungsoo immediately started making comforting shushing and cooing sounds, encouraging his beautiful roommate. Jongin met the vocalist's eyes and gave a slightly teary smile. "More..."

Kyungsoo nodded but waited, continuing to move in and out steadily before he added another finger and then leaned back down for another kiss. Jongin tightened his arms around Kyungsoo's neck and deepened the kiss, making appreciative noises and slowly starting to move his hips to match the motion of the vocalist's fingers.

Kyungsoo felt his mind was going to explode. As soon as he felt the hole loosening a bit, he added a third finger. Jongin jolted a little but didn't protest, choosing to continue kissing his roommate. Kyungsoo began scissoring his fingers inside, while the reality of the situation finally set in and began making him feel a little overwhelmed. His fingers brushed up against a bump inside the warm hole and Jongin's delighted gasp brought Kyungsoo to a whole new level of happiness. He wanted to hear that sound again but Jongin chose that moment to pull back from their lip-lock and smile up through teary eyes. "Care to join the party?"

Kyungsoo giggled at Jongin's choice of words. "Is that what you call this?"

"It is when I feel like celebrating. Because I definitely have something to celebrate."

Kyungsoo stilled. The idea that this might be happening because of a prank or a bet flashed in his mind, but he desperately wanted to believe Jongin would want to see this thru. _He might not want me after this is all over, but I have to enjoy it while I have the chance._

"Soo? Are you alright?" Jongin's voice showed insecurity once again.

Kyungsoo quickly nodded, smiling. "I'm totally fine." He leaned back up from his roommate and got off the bed, starting to unbutton his pajama top. "You can't laugh tho, cause I'm not as gorgeous as you."

Jongin leaned up quickly and caught the edges of Kyungsoo's top with his hands. "Yes you are! I saw that first morning after your shower how damn sexy you are and I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since!"

Kyungsoo stopped his actions, stunned at the abrupt words of the tanned dancer. "No.. no you're just saying that."

"But it's true! You have no idea how sexy you are... I have the worst time every night trying to go to sleep just thinking about you lying next to me. I can't help it, but sometimes I feel like I'm hyperventilating. And I'm not the only one that thinks you're sexy, either. When we first moved in Chanyeol used to look at you like he looks at Baekhyun, and even now Sehun makes such comments that I threatened to hit him if he ever followed thru. Kris-hyung even agrees with him sometimes. And that's just in our group-"

Kyungsoo burst out laughing. "Ok ok! I get it... you think I'm sexy." He grinned and pulled his top off, wiped his fingers on it and threw it over towards his clothes hamper. He reached down to the drawstring of his pajama pants, looked up and caught the eye of his now gaping roommate and winked at him. "You don't know this one thing about me tho..."

Jongin gulped. "What is it?"

Kyungsoo smirked once again. "When I sleep I prefer to wear pajama pants..." he paused for effect as he pulled the drawstring and loosened the waistband. "...and **only** pajama pants."

Jongin's jaw visibly dropped in the same motion as Kyungsoo dropped his pants, letting them fall to the floor and reveal his manhood. Kyungsoo knew he wasn't as long as some but his girth was definitely impressive and it was one of the few things he was very confident about. The well-endowed vocalist walked slowly back over to the tanned dancer on the bed, amused at how Jongin couldn't seem to take his eyes off Kyungsoo's now semi-hard cock as it bounced gently with each step.

Holding Jongin's chin and tilting his head up, Kyungsoo leaned down to kiss the tanned dancer once again. Jongin immediately reached up and put his hands on the vocalist's shoulders to pull him downward between his eagerly spread legs. Jongin broke the kiss. "Please...I want this so bad." He bent both legs and placed his heels on the bed, slanting his hips and hole upwards.

Kyungsoo smiled. "I know. Hang on just a second." He leaned over the tanned dancer to grab the flattened pillow. "I knew you always flattened this for a reason. Lift your hips."

Jongin chuckled sheepishly. "I can't help wanting to hug you when I sleep. My subconscious takes over and this pillow just gets the brunt of my affection, I guess."

"Well it's going to even better use now." Kyungsoo chuckled as he positioned the pillow under Jongin's lower back and hips. He opened the now loosened towel from the dancer's hips and let it lay between the pillow and the dancer's skin.

Jongin smiled happily as he wiggled his hips. His flushed face and bright teeth made a pretty picture with his hair fanned out around him on the bed. His now semi-aroused member bobbed slightly as his totally naked body was laid out for the vocalist to see. Kyungsoo couldn't help himself. "Beautiful."

"I- really...?" the tanned dancer replied shyly. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

"No. I don't think so." Kyungsoo's reply made the dancer's beautiful smile drop for a second, but then come back shy and even stronger at the vocalist's next words. "I KNOW so. You are absolutely beautiful."

"Soo..." Jongin said softly, reaching out with his hands in a open, slight grabbing motion. "...please take me."

Kyungsoo returned the dancer's sweet smile with his own and he once again leaned in over his roommate, propping himself up with one hand on the bed. "I will but I didn't see any condoms in the drawer, so I probably should get one from Baekhyun's dresser."

Jongin quickly brought his hands up and wrapped them around Kyungsoo's biceps as he responded. "I'm clean, I promise! I haven't been with anyone since I tested clean over a year ago and I just had a shower and I trust you and just- please!"

Kyungsoo chuckled at the beautiful dancer's eagerness. "I appreciate your honesty. I'm clean too, so if you're ok with it then it's ok with me too." He leaned to the side, picked up the bottle of lube and poured some out onto his hand again, slicking up his manhood.

Jongin nodded quickly. "Yes! Please! I don't wanna wait any more..."

Kyungsoo moved and positioned himself at the puckered opening. "Yes, yes my eager little bear... just relax for me, ok?" He pushed the head in slowly and Jongin's hands immediately fell onto the bed, his fingers pulling at the edges of the towel.

Jongin's eyes squeezed shut momentarily and then flew open, his head tilting back as Kyungsoo continued to slowly push his way into the narrow warmth. "Breathe..." the vocalist said softly, never taking his eyes off the dancer, watching carefully for any sign of pain as he leaned over, his hands placed on either side of the beautiful dancer's face. Jongin exhaled slowly through his mouth and as Kyungsoo bottomed out the dancer tilted his head back down and met his lover's eyes. A look of wonder was on both their faces as they stilled, looking at each other.

The tanned dancer was the first to break the silence. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah.... Are you alright?"

"I'm ... happy"

"Really?" Kyungsoo breathed out still not sure of himself.

"Yes...So happy." Jongin smiled shyly but sincerely up at his lover. "and you're really big, but I love it. Now please move."

Kyungsoo grinned a little and shook his head slightly but then drew slowly back out, testing the motion. The dancer groaned appreciatively. Taking the hint, Kyungsoo pushed back in with a little more force and began slowly but evenly pistoning in and out of the warm cavern. Jongin's groans turned to moans and gasps of pleasure as the vocalist sped up the motion. After about the tenth push and pull, Kyungsoo angled his hips slightly and pushed back in an upwards motion. The results were instant. "There! More! Please!" Jongin showed his appreciation for the change with a sharp scream of pleasure and his hands flying up to grip the strong arms of the vocalist. Kyungsoo grimaced from the fingernails now sinking slightly into his flesh, but he happily complied with the request and continued his assault on the dancer's prostate. Jongin's continued moans and gasps intermixed with Kyungsoo's grunts and heavy breathing as they both enjoyed the closeness they had been craving.

"So tight..so GOOD!" Kyungsoo almost couldn't contain himself. He couldn't believe he was actually doing what he had been dreaming about for so long. His beautiful roommate was in his arms, moaning like a bitch in heat, and enjoying himself all because of what Kyungsoo was doing to him. It was a wonderful dream he never wanted to wake up from, but after just a short while he could feel his end closer than he would like. In desperation, he reached down with one hand and wrapped his fingers around Jongin's length and began jerking his hand upwards to match the pistoning action. The dancer threw his head back giving a particularly loud moan and began moving his hips in time to the thrusts, still clinging to his lover's arms like his life depended on it.

Only about 5 more upwards pulls and Jongin was cumming in overflowing white spurts all over his lover's hand. Kyungsoo stopped pistoning and slightly leaned away beginning to pull out, but the dancer quickly snapped his hips up and tightened his grip on Kyungsoo's arms. "No please! Inside- I want it- I want to feel you..."

Kyungsoo's eyes widened and he leaned back over his beautiful roommate, quickly wiping his dirtied hand on the towel next to the dancer's hips. Jongin's hair was a sweaty mess, he had a little snot coming out of his nose and his eyes were glassy with remnants of tears still rolling down his face towards the bed, but he was still beautiful. "Absolutely beautiful." Kyungsoo's punctuated his words by pushing back into his lover's warm heat. Kyungsoo placed his hands back on the bed on either side of Jongin's head and the dancer's eyes rolled back slightly as the vocalist resumed his pistoning action, watching his lover continue to enjoy the motion. The dancer brought his hand back up to the vocalist's arm and stroked it as he looked at him with a small smile. The affectionate action had a massive effect and Kyungsoo came suddenly with a huge shudder and groan. Jongin's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed loudly as his lover worked thru his release. Slowing his movements, Kyungsoo let one of his arms relax and he pulled out as he half-rolled onto the bed beside his lover, both of them spent.

As they both laid there, the only sounds were the heavy breathing evening out and neither made any extra movements.

Insecurity once again started to set in as Kyungsoo tried to wrap his head around what had just happened. _He's thinking about it now. He's probably realizing it was horrible. I was probably just a quick fuck to him. He was amazing and probably was disappointed in me. He can have anybody he wants and-_

"Soo...?" Jongin's small voice broke the silence suddenly. "Are you... was I- was it ok...?"

The vocalist whipped his head over to the side and saw his roommate's head facing the ceiling, eyes squeezed shut again. Kyungsoo quickly leaned up on his elbow and brought his other arm over to circle the tanned dancer's shoulders. "Little bear look at me."

Jongin sniffed and then slowly opened his eyes, meeting Kyungsoo's equally glassy ones. Kyungsoo leaned his head over, touching their foreheads together. "It was amazing. It really was. And I am very thankful."

The tanned dancer smiled briefly but then moved his head away, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. "Why does it sound like this was a one time thing?"

Kyungsoo leaned back further. "It wasn't?"

"Oh GOD I hope not!"

Kyungsoo was visibly flustered. "But- the way you are, you're so good looking and there are so many good looking people wanting to get with you and all you'd have to do is smile and whoever you want would come running, so I'm not-"

"You're not? Why not? I want you, why would you not be the one to come running? I always want to run to you when you smile. You don't have to run, I'll run, Just leave the running to me-

"Why are we talking about running?" Kyungsoo's sudden question made them both pause and look at each other. Just as suddenly they both started laughing and Kyungsoo grinned as Jongin curled in on himself and rolled back and forth on the bed in delight. The pillow and towel now slid slightly out from under him, and they both reached to move it. As their hands touched, Jongin grabbed the vocalist's hand and tanned fingers intertwined with white slender digits.

Kyungsoo's eyes were drawn to their now joined hands as the dancer spoke. "I don't want this to be a one time thing. I've wanted this - us, for a really long time. Please. Tell me you want this too."

The vocalist leaned back over his beautiful roommate and brushed the damp bangs off his forehead. Kyungsoo wrapped his arm back around Jongin, not caring about the mess between them as he pulled him closer and brought his lips back near the dancer's waiting mouth. He felt the brief exhale of their joined breaths and responded "More than I can ever possibly explain my little bear." The tanned dancer smiled and closed the distance between them, wasting no time to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around his roommate's waist. After a few seconds the emotions and reality of the situation finally set in for Kyungsoo and he softly broke the kiss, leaning his forehead back against Jongin's slowly drying sweaty bangs. The vocalist took a deep breath and then smiled. "We need to clean up. Want to share some water with me?"

Jongin's smile was blinding again. "Fucking finally!" He laughed at the quizzical look on his roommate's face. "I've been wanting to join you in the shower since that first day, remember?"

Kyungsoo laughed, protesting weakly "Hey, I didn't know you were serious... I was just the roommate, not a mind reader!"

"You were **never** just a roommate Soo. .."


	2. Epilogue

The laughter was loud and almost annoying, but that was OK. The smiles on the faces of the other members were genuine and there wasn't one frown in the whole group. Kyungsoo was so relieved he could hardly stand it.

After sharing the shower, which had been sensual but surprisingly tame, instead of going out for lunch like he had originally planned, the vocalist had ordered chicken to be delivered. The new couple had enjoyed the day together with no other prying eyes for about 5 hours. It was bliss. Jongin was full of questions about the previous months and the vocalist did his best to answer every thought and comment honestly. Of course this was a bit embarrassing for the normally shy vocalist, but the tanned dancer did everything he could to keep Kyungsoo comfortable with the conversation. There was a lot of cuddles and kissing, which eventually led to another round of mind-blowing sex, so Kyungsoo felt he didn't have much to complain about.

The ChanBaek couple were the first to get back from their day out, making a lot of happy noise and alerting the KaiSoo couple to their arrival. Only then did the nerves kick in and made Kyungsoo almost nauseous fearing what the other's might say about the two of them. It turns out he didn't have anything to worry about.

"I KNEW IT!" Baekhyun yelled as soon as he saw the two of them coming into the living room together. Chanyeol came running over to his puppy and hung his arm over his shoulder. "What?! What are we talking abou- OHHHH!!" Both were grinning ear to ear at the KaiSoo couple.

"Knew WHAT?" Kyungsoo tried to act clueless, but Jongin grinning and blushing beside him didn't help much.

Baekhyun was dancing in excitement. "Our sexy dancer FINALLY got his wish and got into your pants! I knew it! The poor baby was suffering for so long and it finally happened! He-"

"Actually I got into his pants, but that's not necessary information." Kyungsoo smirked.

"OOHHHHH!!" Chanyeol couldn't help himself, laughing and easily getting the attention of Sehun, Tao, and Junmyeon who were coming in the door.

"What? What's so funny?" Sehun couldn't help joining the group, and pretty soon everyone knew of the new couple. Texts were sent out to the members that hadn't arrived back yet, "Just to keep them all in the loop." Baekhyun explained. As the members got back to the dorm, each one made a point of coming over to one or both of the new couple and giving some sort of positive comment. Although there were plenty of good-natured jokes over the whole situation, all of the members were delighted for them. Kyungsoo was so relieved he could almost cry. The weight of his own anxiety over the last few months suddenly seemed so trivial, and he had to excuse himself to the kitchen with the excuse of getting something to drink so he could try to calm down a little. He got a small glass of water and stood at the sink, holding the emptied glass.

"Are you ok?" Jongin had followed the vocalist into the kitchen, realizing something was bothering his new love.

"Yeah." Kyungsoo managed a small yet genuine smile. "I was just...scared."

The tanned dancer moved over to hug his love but didn't say anything, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"For so long, I was scared, you know..? I mean. I didn't know what anyone would say about this. About us. Hell, I didn't even know we could be an 'Us', so wondering what the others would think scared the crap out of me. It's a relief that they don't hate me."

Jongin tightened his arms around Kyungsoo's shoulders, pulling him closer. "They could never hate you, Soo. You are wonderful and special and so much more than just your talent. I mean, your talent is amazing, but that's not why we all love you."

Kyungsoo put the glass down on the counter and circled his arms around the tanned dancer's waist. "Are we bringing the 'L word' into the picture already?" he teased, expecting to get Jongin flustered. Instead, the dancer just smiled and kissed Kyungsoo softly on the nose. "Maybe I am. After all this time that we've wanted to be with each other, I don't think it's too soon to call it that."

The vocalist looked up at his roommate with a surprised smile. "Really?"

Jongin hummed and leaned over to kiss his love, tightening his arms a little around him. Kyungsoo made a happy little noise into the kiss and tightened his own arms around the dancer's waist.

"NO, I DON'T THINK THEY REALIZE WHERE THEY ARE...!" The loud delighted yell of Sehun at the kitchen doorway had the lovers breaking apart, and Jongin took off in a sprint chasing after the cackling youngster as Kyungsoo stood at the sink, grinning at the two. Junmyeon came in to the kitchen, laughing at the two members that were still running thru the dorm. The leader looked at the vocalist, both of them smiling. "So you're happy. That's good."

"Yeah, I am. It's OK, right? For us to just stay as roommates?"

"Kyungsoo, we've all seen how the two of you looked at each other over the past few months. Believe me when I tell you. To Jongin, you were never **just** a roommate!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm actually proud of this one -- I think I got thru the smut without it being too cringe-worthy. I hope you liked it.  
> Comments are appreciated, and kindness even more... Thank you!


End file.
